There have recently been an increasing number of information processing devices including a touch panel as an operating input device together with operating parts such as buttons, direction keys, analog sticks, and the like (hereinafter referred to as operating keys). Such an information processing device performs for example processing according to an operating input to an operating key and processing according to a position on a touch sensor which position is touched by an object such as a finger, a stylus, or the like.
In addition, such an information processing device for example displays a plurality of options on the touch sensor, and performs processing according to an option selected by a user from among the plurality of options.
Then, such information processing devices include an information processing device that allows a user to select an option by operating an operating key and an information processing device that allows a user to select an option by operating a touch sensor.
An information processing device that allows an option to be selected by operating an operating key first displays a plurality of options on a display section and highlights one of the plurality of options as an option being selected. Then, the information processing device thereafter receives an operation for changing the option being selected from the user, and changes the highlighted option in response to the reception of the operation. Then, when receiving an option determining operation from the user while an option corresponding to desired processing is highlighted, the information processing device performs processing according to the highlighted option.
On the other hand, an information processing device that allows an option to be selected by operating a touch sensor first displays a plurality of options on a display section. Then, when the information processing device thereafter receives a tap operation of tapping the touch sensor with a finger or the like from the user, the information processing device performs processing according to an option displayed at a tapped position (a detected position on the touch sensor).